1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compositions of matter based on polypropylene and glass fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in this art to improve the mechanical properties of thermoplastic polymers by incorporating glass fibers therein. However, such combinations entail problems of adherence of the glass fibers to the polymer and for this reason, in the case wherein the polymer in question is polypropylene, U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,808, for example, specifies the admixture of a certain amount of bis-maleimide to the polypropylene, followed by formulation into a composition which also includes glass fibers. Articles shaped from this composition display good mechanical properties, but it appears that high elastic modulus values are necessarily associated with low impact strengths at low temperatures.